


Fingerprints & Graphite Stains

by EchoesOfOmens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Female Reader, Artist Feels, Artist Fluff, Artist Steve Rogers, Artists, Baby's First Reader Insert, F/M, Fluff, Honestly he's a babe, Horny Steve Rogers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pretty Canon Divergent, Protective Steve Rogers, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Reader has secret spoopy powers, Reader is an artist, Reader takes care of that right quick, Reader-Insert, STEEEEEEEB, Sex Talk, Sex talk with the girls, So very not Avengers compliant, Sorry if its weird, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is A Virgin, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is bad at talking to women, Steve Rogers is not a Virgin for long, They talk about sex but is it really smut?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk man, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens
Summary: Captain America has been teaching you how to "art," as you've jokingly called it.At first, it was a wholly terrifying concept. America's Golden Boy, one of the best artists of your time, givingyoudrawing lessons? Daunting, to say the least.Until you noticed the lingering contact, the stolen glances--until you noticed how beautiful his eyes were, and how kind he was--until you realized you were in love with him.





	Fingerprints & Graphite Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N=Your Name
> 
> Story Playlist: I kept listening to Nick Jonas' Anywhere for the fluffy bits, and his song Close for the hotter bits.
> 
> Okay, enough delays. Let the games begin!

You slung your bag over your shoulder, excitement and nervousness bubbling in your veins. It was time once again. You glanced at your watch as you sped down the sidewalk, double and triple checking your location street by street. It would not do to make the supersoldier wait. 

You had been taking drawing lessons for only a few weeks. Every other day, you would race down from your apartment in Brooklyn and try to meet Steven Rogers just before noon. It was Friday, so the foot traffic was particularly bad on the sidewalk. You stumbled around the busy New Yorkers as they grunted in frustration and angst, training your eyes on your destination. 

Formerly Stark Industries' main headquarters, the Avengers Tower was truly a sight to behold. You finally reached its base, your ears burning as you checked your hair in the security monitor. The elderly security guard smiled at you through his aviation lenses (making his mustache jump a little) and he buzzed you in. 

The whole situation was rather strange, when you thought about it. You were a character designer at an up-and-coming video game dev company, starting anew in the wonderfully crazy city of New York. Steve had seen some of your work online and had approached you, offering his input and advice on some of your character model drafts. You had reluctantly accepted, expecting him to lecture you on everything you were doing wrong. But somehow, he managed to help you without making you feel small and insignificant... 

In your haste you were decidedly not paying attention to where you were going and promptly collided with a man carrying an enormous stack of manila folders. Papers and dissertations fluttered in the air, floating gracefully to the floor as the man groaned in defeat.

 

 _"Sorry!_ I can't see where I'm going, I've got my arms full--would you mind pressing the call elevator button for me? And could you grab those--blasted reports--?" He sounded so flustered that you couldn't help but laugh. 

 

"Sure! No problem," you beamed as he sighed in relief. You scooped up the pages and replaced them on his stack before pressing the call button. You giggled as he rebalanced himself, grunting under the weight of it all. 

 

"I'm so sorry, again," he muttered. "I'm new to this. I'm Peter Parker, one of Stark's favorite new squinterns. Or, as I like to call it, his favorite paper pusher and coffee runner." He shrugged his skinny shoulders. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new, as well?" 

 

"I don't work here, actually," You replied. "I'm--I don't know. An apprentice? Captain America himself is tutoring me on the fine art of--well, art." You laughed, peeking around his stack of pages to actually meet his eyes. 

Peter was a cute young man about your age, though much scrawnier than you thought was normal. His glasses were black, full-rimmed metal behemoths, with lenses so thick he had to be practically blind. He had a sincere smile though, and you could tell from his relatively relaxed stance that he was fairly familiar with the surroundings. He whistled in appreciation. 

 

"Wow, that's quite an achievement. Steve--er, _Captain Rogers_ \--he usually tries to keep to himself. You must be pretty special. Maybe you can show me your work if you stick around long enough, eh?"

The elevator dinged and he sidestepped inside, bidding you farewell. You cursed, remembering your appointment, and rushed into the assigned meeting room that Cap had given you. 

You were relieved to discover you were the first to arrive. You dropped your bag onto the blood oak table with a clatter and fell into a seat, taking the moment to calm your breathing for his impending entrance. 

You had expected many things from the supersoldier, but none of your rehearsed responses compensated for the fact that Steve was drop-dead- _gorgeous_. I mean, you had heard _rumors_ about how his hair was like spun gold and his eyes were like the sky after a storm at sea, but you didn't think they would be _true_. It was a little unfair, the advantage he had in life. With his looks, hell, he could rule the world if he so wished. 

But beyond his face and his body (God, he was a beautiful man) he was so kind. He was humble and reserved, somehow aware of his own limitations and lack of wisdom in certain areas of modern life, but still applying what he knew to solve his problems. Steven Rogers was more real than you could have ever imagined. 

 

"Hey, Y/N. You're here early." He smiled as he shut the door behind him, shrugging out of an unreasonably tight hoodie and exposing his gloriously thin athletic shirt to the world.  _Speak of the Devil._  You shrugged, forcing yourself to contain the goofy grin you got whenever he said your name. Steve's voice was like melting honey, deep and cadent and smooth.

 

"Maybe I _like_ learning new things for once. I get tired of nothing but praise. Criticism is what I live for." 

 

"Hmm. Interesting." He lowered himself into a chair, pulling out your sketchbook from your bag as though he'd done it a thousand times. Everything was so _effortless_ with him. He posessed a seamless grace that just _happened,_ that just  _was_.

 

"Today I thought we'd go over the form and shape that a soldier's body takes when he is in peak condition..." You paid attention to his pencil strokes carefully, watching as a human in top shape unfolded from the page. His voice soothed you into a dull half-consciousness, and the two of you continued talking and drawing past lunchtime. 

It was wonderful, watching him work. His hands were experienced and gentle, barely gracing the page at all, and yet leaving whisper lines across its space.

 

 _"Wow."_ Y/N grinned from ear to ear, your work complete. _This_ draft of Eric Killmonger was so much more believable! Steve hummed in satisfaction. 

 

"Looks wonderful, Y/N." His touch lingered for a few seconds longer than necessary, but he pulled away before you could catch his gaze. He left smudges of pencil lead on your hand, a stain that was somehow beautiful. You cleared your throat in discomfort, heat flooding your face as you noticed a small change in Steve. 

 

"Steve, are you okay?" 

 

"I'm fine." He shifted away from you ever so slightly, his ears turning light rouge. "I think that's enough for today. You obviously know what you're doing." 

Steve shuffled in his chair, preparing to leave as he gathered his things. 

 

"Well, I'm learning from one of the best." You smiled sweetly, causing his ears to darken to a shade of mulberry. He returned your smile, though somewhat bashfully. 

 

"You know what you're doing." 

 

"Steve, you already said that."

 

"Did I?" He stood to leave, scratching the back of his neck. "Maybe I'm stalling." 

 

"And why would you be stalling, Spangles?"

His eyes shot to meet yours, his soft expression morphing into a scowl. 

 

"You've been talking to Tony, haven't you?" Steve groaned. You giggled and the tension seemed to melt away from him a little. "There's something that I kind of want to ask you... but I don't want to overstep my boundaries." 

 

"Maybe I'll disagree with that sentiment."

 

"I've always been horrible at talking to dames--I mean, ladies, women," He corrected. "Ever since I've been outta the ice, it feels like I'm still the same on the inside and the whole world has changed around me. People are vastly different. They expect me to be like them. Maybe I'm not good at this sort of thing. Maybe I'm afraid you'll hate me if I ask..." 

 

"Steven, there is absolutely nothing on this earth you could possibly say that would ever make me hate you."

 

"Are you sure?" 

 

"Captain, just spit it out." 

He straightened his posture when you took that commanding tone with him, as though reminded of who he was now. He wasn't a scrawny kid from Brooklyn anymore. He was classy in a time where most men your age thought sending a dick pic was flirting. You smiled encouragingly, gathering your pencils back into your bag. 

 

"Y/N, would you maybe wanna go out with me? Because I like you? A lot?" He winced, shutting his eyes as he awaited your response. 

When the smack he was expecting didn't come, he cracked open his eyelids, to see you wearing a face-splitting Joker grin. 

 

 _"Really?_ You _like_ me? Thank God!" You couldn't help the word-vomit escaping you as you fangirled a little. "That's awesome because I thought I was a _horrible_ person for falling in love with _Captain_ **freaking** _America_ and--!" 

You never finished your thought. Steve captured your lips with his own, his fingers gently cupping your chin. He shifted so that his free hand rested at your waist, his shock dissipating into ecstatic joy. 

You melted into his arms, throwing yourself into the kiss until he had to pull back for breath. Hid eyes sparkled and he kissed your forehead sweetly. 

 

"I'm so glad I found you, Y/N." 

 

* * *

 

 

 _"Well?_ Are you going to tell me what happened with the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan?" Natasha was sitting on the edge of the couch, her eyes wide as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  

Maria Hill rolled her eyes as she strolled over with two steaming mugs of coffee. 

 

"Jesus, Nat, let the girl breathe." 

 

"Not until I determine whether she fucked him. _Did_ you? _Please_ tell me you did. I could never get past second base with Steve. Tell me _everything!"_  

 

"I'm not going to kiss and tell, not with someone as sweet as Steve," You insist. But Nat has your resolve crumbling as you reflected on that morning.

 

"Oh come on, just give me _something!"_  

Nat was nearly bouncing off of the couch, her excitement uncharacteristically high for the assassin she was known to be. Maria raised an eyebrow at the display, even though she seemed just as curious.

 

"Just us girls." Maria winked at me encouragingly. "No one else has to know."

 

"Well... Between you, me, and Nat, Steve fucks _way_ better than he looks, and _that's_ saying something. He's got the body of a Greek god _and_ he's _so_ hot when he gets horny. He gets this low undertone to his voice that makes me come undone. I feel kinda bad about taking his virginity, but after round three I got over it. It was a crime to be denying womankind his talents, because with that Super Soldier Serum, he's almost inexhaustible."

Maria raised her eyebrows, impressed. Nat grinned devilishly. 

 

"I knew it. I knew he was a virgin. I can't believe someone finally cracked him. The man's only human, you know? Well, not quite, but whatever." She shrugged, her bob swinging slightly. "At least I have someone to name my vibrator after."

 

"What did I just walk into?" 

Nat jumped up and was off like a shot. I craned to see Bruce Banner dropping his bags to greet Nat. His eyes softened as she threw her arms around him, his hands reaching up to rub her back. 

 

"Girl talk, honey. Just ignore it, you'll never understand it." She smiled teasingly, and just like that, they were in their own world.

They left you and Maria alone in the common area, where you chatted for the rest of the afternoon.

 

* * *

 

 

"I missed you so much," Steve breathed into your skin, his lips ghosting over your neck. "I thought about you every night."

 

"Two months is too long," You agreed. You kissed his hands tenderly, too tired to try to move. "Darling, I'm exhausted. I promise I'll give you a proper welcome once I build up my strength."

 

"It's okay, Y/N. I'm with you to the end of the line. Sex isn't everything." 

 

"I don't want you any less. Far from it. I just--I have to go to work tomorrow, and I don't have the energy to do with you what I'd like." You practically whined at this, annoyed at your own mortal coils.

He scooped you up into his arms and you squealed in surprise as he carried you to your shared bedroom. You couldn't help but smile when you noticed he was leaving graphite streaks on your thighs from where he had carried you. He set you on the bed and gently pulled down your shorts and underwear in one motion, his fiendish expression between your legs causing you to shiver. Steve stroked your inner thighs lovingly, licking his lips as his eyes met yours.

 

"Well, Dollface--" his voice rumbled into your core, his smile making you feel especially warm, "--maybe I can help you out."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies! As always, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
